Various types of liners are known in the prior art. These liners are designed to provide certain levels of comfort and durability. Furthermore, in-line skates are also well known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,132, 5,397,141 and 5,437,466. Of these patents, only U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,466 discloses what is commonly referred to as a “soft-boot”. In other words, the shoe body is made of a soft, pliable material. General statements are provided about the materials used for the shoe body, but not in great detail.
However, the liners and in-line skates, as well as snowboard boots, etc., known in the art do not provide the advantages realized by the present invention. With the art of in-line skating becoming increasing recreational, numerous categories of skaters are developing in large numbers. The present inventor has recognized the problems faced by the aggressive and the recreational categories of skaters and has developed a liners to overcome such problems.
There is an ongoing need for comfort, breathability and support for both removable liners as well as soft boot liners. In prior removable liner designs, the conventional liner is often constructed with rigid, non-breathable outer materials, such as vinyls, foams and nylons. The inner liners have been leather, nylon or polyester blends which extremely limited the ability to breathe or wick moisture away from a skater's body. These materials have prevented the foot from breathing adequately. In the case of “shell boot” skates, the plastic material that forms the outer shell boot structure holds the heat and moisture inside the boot. As a result, the lining becomes saturated with sweat which adversely affects the skater's comfort and performance level. This problem is even worse with the aggressive skaters whose needs for proper ventilation are even greater.